the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Run
'Mission Details' *'Date': 5/25/2013 *'Submitted by': Orr Tann *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Orr Tann *'Recapper': Orr Tann *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Kantaro Uzumaki *Ryo Hyuga *Tiburan Momochi *Taro Mission Description 4 ninja have been sent by their respective leaders tasked with giving 4 scrolls (1 each) to a diplomat in the Demon Country. The mission was supposed to be an easy delivery. The ninja begin to meet at cross roads heading to Demon Country when the unexpected happens. Did their leaders send them on a Suicide Run?!? Mission Recap The four ninja gather as they travel down paths. They were all taking the fastest route from their country to the Demon Country. They decided to stop and chat a while and rekindle their friendships. The group exits the dense forest into rolling hills, bolders, and a few scattered trees. Taro hears something crack behind the group. Tibs turns just in time to see a white chakra beam streak past him disitegrating a boulder in the distance. As Taro turns to help the group he notices the ground is starting to glow. He is able to warn his team just in time as lava columns sprout from the earth. The two assailents land in the center of the path to face the group. The first ninja fires another shot at the two still on the path (Ryo and Taro) In combination, they are able to deflect the shot, but still causing an explosion sending Ryo out of the forest several feet. Ryo recovers as the two nin turn and talk with each other quietly. Kantaro shoots at the first ninja with an arrow. A third ninja arrives and easily absorbs the arrow before it hits its mark. Taro decides to talk with the ninja asking what thier mission is. A forth ninja raises a blade to Taro's neck from behind and explains they just need to kill them before they complete their mission. Taro falls to the ground and fires a sonic blast at the Grey Ninja. Kantaro does similar. Tibs follows up with a slash sending the mans head to the ground. The body and head vanish and the Grey nin reappears near his allies. Ryo throws a smoke bomb and the team flees. The teams exits the forest and are not followed immediately. They split onto two paths. Ryo and Taro go together and Tibs and Kantaro together. Path 1 is open plains, path 2 is a tight valley. The chunin are soon taken in for a surprise. They run into two familiar faces. Kantaro and Tibs! The two 'allies' try to convince the two chunin to give up and run home. The chunin catch on to the trick and cause a small cave in blocking their 'allies' The run a short distance before being confronted again by 'Kantaro' and 'Tibs' Kantaro launches a lava barrage at Taro who dodges in the air. Ryo blasts at both Tibs and Kantaro. Tibs blocks using the wall, and Kantaro uses a lava wall to nullify the attack. Taro comes back down and drills kantaro into the ground resonating the environment. Tibs steps out and hits Ryo with a mental blast giving Ryo a massive headache. Ryo focuses his chakra to check if its a genjutsu. The environment ripples again, but everything remains the same. Taro throws a paper bomb at Kantaro who is blocking for Tibs. The explosion sends rubble down on the two ninja ending the genjutsu. The chunin realize that they are almost out of the valley but the two ninja Grey and Red still sit between them. Grey and Red get their heads blown off by a surprise attack from Kantaro, Tibs is knocked unconcious (afk) by a massive hit. Yellow and Black stand between the group and the village now. Yellow charges up a particle bomb and fires it. Taro and Kantaro are able to dodge, but Ryo is hit hard taking a lot of damage to his chest. Bone and muscle can be seen, but still alive. (Hospital 1000 Ryo) Kantaro fires arrows at the two ninja to which Black absorbs 8 with easy. 4 go wide. Taro throws a fuma shuriken and flash bomb and cuts an arm off Black. Tibs awakes from being knocked out. Tibs rises and slashes at the two ninja who have their back to him. Yellow senses him and is able to dodge the attack. Black has his 2nd arm chopped off. He falls to the ground and is about to die activating his reverse four symbols technique. The group evades it just in time. Yellow makes a run for it. kantaro and Tibs team up and stop him with ease from running. The scrolls are delivered and the mission ends. ________________________ Everyone gets 4QP and 4000 Ryo for the A-Rank mission! Category:Mission